


Pancake Bliss

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: Just a little bit of domestic bliss with Nadia, Portia, and my apprentice Tanser.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 6





	Pancake Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Like Yours Fest.  
> Day 5: Day to day bliss
> 
> Note: this story contains a polyamorous relationship.

I woke from a comfortable sleep, nestled between Nadia and Portia. No matter how we fell asleep, we always seemed to wake up in this position.

Nadia stirred behind me, pressing a kiss into my neck. “Good morning my loves,” she whispered. I stifled a laugh as Portia snored in response. 

Slowly, I rolled over, facing towards Nadia. “Did you rest well,” she asked me.

“I did,” I responded, giving her a kiss on the nose. “I had a wonderful dream.”

“Hmm. What was it about?”

“We all were flying with Chandra through the most beautiful sunset sky.”

“That does sound lovely.”

Beside me, Portia continued to snore loudly. “Should we wake her?” I asked Nadia as she moved to get out of bed.

“Leave her be. She’s been working so hard lately. She deserves a little extra sleep.”

“Okay,” I said as I carefully left the bed. “Breakfast?”

“Mmm. Yes.”

I grabbed Nadia’s hand, as we quietly left the bedroom. Quietly, we tiptoed through the castle to the kitchen. We tried not to giggle as we snuck around, avoiding the servants up and working. Thankfully, the kitchen was empty when we entered. 

“What would you like milady?” I asked, grabbing a bowl.

“Hmm. I do recall Asra mentioning the other day that you made the best pancakes.”

“It’s been a bit since I made pancakes, but I can try.” Bustling around the kitchen, I located flour, butter, cinnamon, and a few other ingredients. “Do you have any blueberries in the pantry?” I asked Nadia while I mixed the batter.

“I’m not sure. Let me look.” 

A few minutes later, she returned, with a little basket filled with blueberries. “I found it,” she said, coming up to me and popping a berry into my mouth.

“Delicious. Thank you.” I grabbed a pan and set it on the stove, then I lit the fire. Asra used to have a long pan for me to make multiple pancakes on at once. I would have to see about getting it back.

I scooped a bit of batter into the pan. I let it cook a bit before adding in the fruit. Then, making sure Nadia was watching, I expertly tossed the pan, flipping the pancake.

I repeated this process until the batter was gone, ending with a tall stack of pancakes on a plate.

“We should take these back upstairs.”

“Breakfast in bed? I do like that idea. I’ll grab some dishes and silverware.”

Less quietly than before, we snuck through the hallways, back up to the bedroom. I opened the door, lovingly greeted by the sound of Portia snoring, still fast asleep.

I set the pancakes down on a table, then slowly walk over to the bed.

“Pasha my love, it’s time to wake up,” I whispered softly. This caused her to stir, eyes softly fluttering open.

“What?”

I gave her a kiss on the forehead. “We brought breakfast. I made pancakes.”

This seemed to wake her up. “You guys got up before me? Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep in.”

“It’s quite alright Portia,” Nadia said from the couch. “We thought we’d let you sleep since you’ve been working so hard. Come here and enjoy some breakfast.”

“O-okay,” she replied, blushing a little.

I sat between Nadia and Portia as we dug into our breakfast.

“Mmm, Tasner I didn’t know you could cook,” Portia said.

“He is truly a man of many talents,” Nadia replied. 

“Here Tanser, try it with this syrup,” Portia said, feeding me a bit of pancake.

“Mmm. It’s really good.”

“You’ve truly outdone yourself Tanser,” Nadia said. “This was quite a wonderful way to start the day.”


End file.
